Acceptance
by Pricat
Summary: Toph rejoins her family after being away but finds out she has a little sister who is visually impaired and wants to help her but also help her parents accept both her and her sister as equals in their family..
1. Chapter 1

**Accepting Her For Herself**

**A/N Here's my first Avatar fic in a very long while and it's about Toph but let me explain before people go nuts. Toph is a role model to me because she makes me feel better about being visually impaired and I'm a tomboy along with being a Taurus but I had an idea for a Toph fic all week and wanted to write one but I thought about her having a sister who's visually impaired and Toph's parents want to accept her but are scared and over protective like with Toph but in this fic, they're going to learn to accept and love their daughters even if they're different. I hope people really like this.**

_Prologue_

_It had been a few days after the defeat of Firelord Ozai by Aang and Zuko had taken over as Fire Lord but somebody was feeling alone among the others as the celevrations went on in the Fire Nation._

_It was Toph Bel Fong, the most powerful Earth bender in the Earth Kingdom but she had ran away from her parents when Aang along with Katara and Sokka had came to the Earth Kingdom searching for an Earth bending teacher for the young Avatar but she had grown a lot since that fateful week and that night when she revealed to her parents that she was more than what they thought._

_But a day after Sozin's Comet, the young Earth bender had gotten a letter by messenger hawk or Hawky._

_Katara had read it to her._

_It was from her parents back in the Earth Kingdom._

_They had said they had heard what she and her friends had done to stop Firelord Ozai and that they wanted her home but Toph wasn't so sure._

_She remembered her life before meeting Aang, Katara and Sokka._

_It had been boring and her parents...... acted weird around her like she was weird._

_But a smirk crossed her face remembering beating those guys who'd kidnapped her and Aang that night. _

_"So you decided already?" she heard somebody say._

_It was Katara._

_"Yeah._

_Maybe......" Toph answered her friend._

_"Maybe what Toph?" Katara asked her._

_"Maybe my parents have changed since I left and heard about us stopping Ozai and his Fire Nation creeps from destroying all China but I don't know but I'll have to wait and see." she answered adjusting the metor bracelet on her wrist._

_It was made from a chunk of metor Sokka had given her but had used her Earth bending skills to turn it into a bracelet._

_Katara saw a smirk on Toph's face as she left......_


	2. Reunion

**Acceptance**

A month had passed and Toph had returned to her home town in Ba Sing Se but was nervous as she made her way to the Bel Fong home because she knew her parents would be wanting to talk to her about the night she'd ran away.

She'd never meant to hurt them but she'd wanted indepence because her home had felt like a prison to her.

But she was unaware of what was waiting for her......

* * *

In the gardens of the Bel Fong mansion, a young seven year old girl was playing by herself.

She had long black hair like Toph, the same eyes as her mother, slender but was very quiet and shy. Like her sister Toph, she was different and was visually impaired but going totally blind and her parents were very over protective of her like they'd been with Toph but the young girl was too afraid to earth bend but was curious about Toph her sister.

She had heard many people in the town talk about Toph both bad and good things about her because of her being different but also because she'd helped the Avatar stop Firelord Ozai and for that, Toph was a hero in her eyes but wanted to be one too.

Her name was Kia Bel Fong and she'd turned seven a few weeks ago.

She was lonely because she was visually impaired and other kids were mean to her but their words hurt her inside because she lost her night vision and couldn't see sides and people appeared in her line of vision but her retinas were dying.

She had to use a symbol cane to make others aware of her difference.

She was surprised to see a teenage girl that looked like her sister enter as her parents ran towards the girl hugging her.

"_Could it be Toph?_

_My Mommy showed me a picture of her once and told me she ran away but I understand._

_She was sick of being here and being treated different by the people here along with Mom and Dad."_ Kia thought clutching her stuffed dragon tightly as she saw her parents hug Toph.

"Toph we're so glad you're home.

We...... missed you." her father said as they broke the hug but Toph was surprised as Kia spoke.

"Who's that?" Toph asked as her mother had Kia in her arms.

"Your sister Kia but we have a lot to talk about over dinner but you should get unpacked and settled into your room." her mother said as Toph went into the house and into her room.

She then got dressed in the clothes she'd been wearing that fateful night after taking a bath but left her hair the way it was and didn't tie it up.

She was surprised that she had a sister but it must've happened while she'd been away with Aang and the others.

"_So much has changed here since I left but they haven't."_ she thought going for dinner.

* * *

But in the Fire Nation Katara was worried for Toph since a month had gone by since she'd left them but hoped she was okay.

She hoped Toph was okay but wanted to go see her.

She remembered that day when she and Toph had been in Ba Sing Se and those girls had made fun of Toph but the Earth bender had responded by using Earthbending scaring them.

A smile crossed her face as she saw somebody.

It was Azula's daughter but the girl looked like her mother but she wasn't like her in personality but was very sweet and kind but she was living with Zuko's Uncle Iroh but sighed knowing she would never see her mother since she was in a mental hospital getting better. Her Uncle had told her the story about what had happened during Sozin's Comet but felt sorry for Azula but didn't want to use Fire Bending like her mother but that made her uncle and Zuko like her more since she reminded them of Zuko when he was that age.

"Ara are you okay?" Katara asked the six year old.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" she asked finally after getting the courage to speak up.

"No I don't.

Who said that to you?" Katara said bending down to Ara's level.

"Some kids in the village.

They say I'm going to be like my mother when I grow up and she was a monster.

I don't want to!" she said crying as Katara understood.

"Ara you're not a monster.

Your Mommy wasn't very well when Sozin's Comet came and she went away to get better but you can grow up to be anything you want to be." she reassured her.

Ara smiled at her Aunt's words.

"Thanks Katara I understand now." Ara said running off as Katara sighed.

* * *

Dinner in the Bel Fong mansion was always a formal affair which meant Kia had to be in a dress or pyjamas but their parents noticed Kia looking at her older sister but understood she was curious about her since she hadn't seen her before today.

"I never knew you and Dad...... had another kid." Toph said as she was eating delicately with chopsticks.

Her parents exchanged looks as they prepared to answer.

"Yes we did.

Kia was born while you were away helping the Avatar stop that monster Ozai from destroying China with fire but she's......." her father said trailing off because he hated saying the word blind or half blind around Toph and around Kia.

"Different like me, right?" Toph answered for him eating a dumpling using Earth bending.

"Cool!" Kia said as Toph smiled at her sister's words.

"I learned that when I was away." Toph said proudly.

Kia was thinking as she normally did.

She was beginning to like Toph but noticed her parents were acting strange around her older sister.

After dinner was finished, Toph had a feeling her parents wanted to talk to her.

"Kia why don't you go play?

We have to discuss something." their father told his younger daughter as Kia understood as she left holding Koro her stuffed dragon.

"Let's go play on the swing." she said to him as she went outside.

Toph had a feeling it was about her leaving them that night.......


	3. Planning to Stop Azula

**

* * *

**

Acceptance

Kia was on a swing in the garden holding her stuffed dragon Koro using her Earth bending to push the swing gently but wondered what her parents wanted to talk to Toph about but hoped they weren't mad at her for leaving them and joining the Avatar in his mission to stop Firelord Ozai but she admired Toph for the courage she had which the young girl lacked but wished she had.

She saw guards watching her but she ignored them.

They were meant to protect the family but mainly watched her every move which meant she had little freedom except when she went to the village but maybe Toph would make their parents listen to reason but had a feeling they wouldn't.

They thought she was too fragile.

* * *

Toph sighed as she told her parents about her adventures with Aang and the others but saw sadness in their eyes but had a feeling they were thinking about the night she'd left them without telling them or saying goodbye.

"Toph honey....... why didn't you say goodbye that night...... when you left with your friends?

Your father and I were worried for you." her mother told her.

"Mom, Dad I never meant to hurt you, you know that.

But I wanted to be free and travel the world and put my Earth bending talents to good use but you saw what I can do that night I helped rescue Aang from those creeps from the arena.

Besides you guys were mad even after I explained everything to you so I figured leaving without telling you would make things better but made things worse but I'm sorry." Toph told them.

Her father understood what Toph had said.

"I only did those things to protect you because I love you and Kia." he said as her mother agreed.

Toph smiled as she left but went outside in the garden but saw Kia.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked her as the young girl was surprised but smiled.

"Hey Toph did you really use to be a champion and helped the Avatar stop Ozai?" Kia asked her.

"Yes I did.

You seem alone.

Other kids are mean to you right?

I know how that feels.

You shouldn't let them stop you from being yourself.

You should show them through your bending." Toph said pushing the swing with Earth bending but the girl liked it.

But Toph smiled as this was fun.

But she saw her parents come out and stop them.

"Kia it's bed time.

Come on." their mother said as the seven year old followed her mother into the house but Toph sighed getting onto the swing herself as the moon came out with the stars in the night sky.

* * *

Toph was woken in the morning by Kia as she entered her room.

"What's wrong Kia?" she asked her.

"A bison is outside." the young girl said to her sister.

Toph then left the room and went outside.

She smiled

* * *

Zuko was nervous as a guard told him that Azula had escaped but had became mentally normal but wanted vengeance.

This worried him as he saw Katara along with Aang join them.

"Whe's going on Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Azula....... she escaped from the cell she was in but regained her sanity.

She plans to get vengeance and to become Firelord." the Firelord told them.

"Where is she?" Sokka answered as Zuko nodded.

"The Earth Kingdom." he told them.

"That's where Toph is with her family." Katara told him as she and Aang left at once with Sokka.

They hoped Azula hadn't gotten there yet as they were on Appa......

* * *

Toph heard Kia's footsteps as she came into the room and wondered what was wrong.

"There's a bison outside!" the seven year old said as Toph got outside and found Aang and Katara with Appa as a huge smile crossed her face but wondered what they were doing.

"It's so good that you're here!

But what're you doing here?" she asked them.

"Azula escaped from prison and wants to take over as Firelord." Katara told her.

Toph was shocked by that.

"We have to stop her!

Where is she?" Toph asked them.

"The Earth Kingdom." Aang answered her.

Toph looked shocked but heard Kia laugh stroking Appa but Aang and Katara were curious.

"Who's that?" Aang asked her.

"This is my sister Kia, the future greatest Earth bender in the Earth Kingdom." Toph told them as Kia hid behind Toph's back.

She was very shy.

"Kia it's okay.

These are my friends Katara and the Avatar Aang." she answered her as Kia came out of hiding.

But they needed to make a plan to stop Azula before she destroyed everything in her path......


	4. She Walked Away

**Acceptance**

Azula smiled as she had escaped the prison her brother had put her in and wanted revenge but would make sure Zuko along with all those who betrayed her would pay as her Fire bending was returning slowly but she was making her way to the Earth Kingdom but hoped that her daughter Ara was giving Zuko and his friends trouble.

"_Soon the Earth Kingdom will burn when I'm through and not even Zuko can stop me but...... that thing about a young Earth bender being able to stop me is foolish hope but I will crush them and their precious hope." _she thought as she was on her way to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

But Toph seemed nervous as Katara along with Aang and Sokka were talking about Azula but more so about Kia having to face her but Katara understood seeing how much Toph cared about her but also had a feeling she was worried about what her parents would say if they knew but she knew they'd understand as Toph had left to help train Aang in Earth bending but she wasn't sure as Momo was with Kia playing.

"I know you're worried about Kia fighting Azula but she can do this like Aang fighting Ozai.

Besides we're going to be there to help." Katara reassured Toph as she smiled.

"Yeah you're right Katara." she answered.

* * *

Kia was playing in the gardens with Momo but the Earth Dragon birth mark on her wrist glowed as something appeared before her.

It was the Earth Dragon.

"W-Who're you?" the young girl asked it.

"_Don't be afraid child._

_I am the Earth Dragon._

_I know you have been chosen to stop Azula and you're scared but I will help you." _he told her.

Kia wanted to ask him more but heard her mother calling her inside.

Toph saw a strange look in Aang's eyes as Kia ran indoors.

"What's wrong Twinkle Toes?" she asked him.

"I think your sister was visited by somebody from the spirit world." the young Avatar answered her.

Katara understood but saw worry in Toph's eyes as they walked inside for lunch.

She needed to tell her parents that Kia was meant to fight Azula but knew they would hate it and wouldn't let Kia go with them and be angry at Toph but Katara sensed something was up as Aang and Sokka went inside but they would be inside in a few minutes.

* * *

"You're worried about what your parents will say if they know that Kia's the only one who can stop Azula, right?" Katara said.

Toph nodded in reply.

"Yeah I am.

They still don't understand but are trying to get to know me but will be angry.

You saw how mad my father was when he found out I was in the Earth Rumble.

They would never understand anything Kia and I care about." Toph answered bitterly.

"I'm sure they will Toph.

They care about you a lot as well as Kia.

Maybe you should try talking to them again." Katara said as Toph agreed as they went inside......

* * *

"You want Kia to fight that monster Azula?

There's no way we'd allow you to put my younger daughter in harm's way.

She is very precious to us and visually impaired.

She would have no chance against Azula!" Toph's father told Katara as they ate.

"Daddy I-I don't mind.

As long as you and Mommy along with the Earth Kingdom are safe." Kia told her father but he glred angrily at Toph.

"I think you should leave with your friends.

That way Kia would be safe." he said but there was sadness in Kia and Toph's eyes.

"No Daddy!

We're family!" Kia said as tears ran from her eyes.

Katara watched as Toph's mother picked up her younger daughter.

"Your father doesn't mean what he's saying." she said.

"No I do.

As far as I'm concerned, Toph doesn't belong in this house.

She is no longer my daughter!" he replied as Kia gasped in shock along with Aang and the others.

"Come on guys.

Let's go." Toph said with no emotion left in her voice.

Katara glared coldly at Toph's father but felt sorry for both Kia and Toph........

* * *

Later that night Aang along with Katara and Sokka noticed Toph was quiet and not like herself but Katara didn't blame her as they went to get wood for the fire but Katara gasped seeing Kia in the forest asleep and scooped her up.

She wondered what she was doing there.....


	5. Decisions

**

* * *

**

Acceptance

Katara was atunned along with Aang and Sokka finding Kia asleep beside Toph but understood why the young girl might've ran away.

"_She doesn't want Toph to leave her again._

_Last time she barely knew her but I would be the same if I couldn't be with Sokka looking after him." _she thought as she let them sleep.

She hoped Toph's parents weren't too mad.

* * *

But in the Bel Fong mansion, Toph and Kia's parents were worried and angry because Kia had gone missing and they along witheir guards couldn't find her.

Their mother had a feeling Kia had ran away like Toph like on that fateful night after they'd found out the truth about their older daughter Toph and that she was more than just a poor, weak blind girl but a strong fighter and powerful Earth bender but their father sighed at that memory.

He had handled things badly that night and had over reacted like yesterday.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on the both of them." his wife said finding Koro, Kia's stuffed dragon.

She knew her husband found it hard being a father with girls like theirs.

While she was proud of both Toph and Kia and loved as well as cared about them despite their visual handicap but she felt that her husband was ashamed because his daughters were different but had been more over protective of them than her.

She sighed at what she was thinking.

Later that night when her husband was asleep, she grabbed a few things along with food and left her home and husband for good as she went to join her daughters......

* * *

Toph noticed that Kia was here with her and her friends as she woke up that morning as she was eating an apple.

"You ran away, didn't you?

But why?" Katara said to the seven year old as she was nervous but had her symbol cane with her.

"I-I couldn't let Toph go like last time.

I never got to see or know my sister until now and I won't let her go!

Besides you need me to stop Azula, right?" Kia answered.

Toph hugged her as Momo was on the youngster's shoulder.

"It's okay Kia, I understand.

You are very brave to leave home and want to save the Earth Kingdom.

But we need to help you learn how to Earth bend." Katara answered as Sokka and Aang went to get food.

Kia nodded as they started training.

* * *

Azula smiled evilly as she was dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes as a disguise since she had a feeling Zuko had alerted the Earth King that she had escaped from the hospital she'd been in for the last few years but was feeling weird again.

In the hospital, she needed medication to help her with her mental problems but when she didn't take it, things got worse like when she'd fought Zuko before Sozin's Comet had came.

"_Why would you want to destroy the Earth Kingdom just because your brother put you in a hospital?_

_He only does it because he cares about you like I do."_ a voice said as somebody familiar appeared.

It was her and Zuko's mother.

"Shut up!

He never cared about me!

He thought I was a monster like you and all the others!" Azula yelled as lightning shot from her hands blasting a stall.

But she calmed down taking some of her medicine.

Right now she couldn't blow her cover by being crazy again.

She then calmed down as she went on.........

* * *

Night fell as both Toph and Kia were exhausted from training but Toph was proud that her younger sister could Earth bend and was amazing at it like she was but they gasped seeing their mother approach but Katara could tell she wasn't here to bring Kia back to their home.

"What're you doing here?

You probably brought Dad and a zillion guards with you right?" Toph said with anger rising in her voice.

"No I didn't.

I left him forever." she told her elder daughter as Kia gasped.

"But why Mommy?

Daddy will be sad!" Kia said hugging her mother.

"I'll explain later, okay?

Please trust me as a warrior." she replied as they gasped but Katara could tell the woman was telling the truth......


	6. An New Member of The Team

**Acceptance**

**A/N**

**I decided to update this as I had more ideas for this.**

**Plus the Last Airbender movie came out today in America but I can't wait to see it.**

* * *

Toph woke the next morning seeing that Aang and the others were still asleep as she knew that things had gotten a little exciting since she'd returned to the Earth Kingdom but knew of Azula's cruelness but hoped she and the others along with Kia could stop Azula but she heard footsteps as she used Earth bending but caught somebody.

It was a male Earthbender with jet black hair, turquise eyes, slender but he had cuts and wounds over him but Toph was curious.

"My name is Tai.

I escaped from Azula but my parents wanted me to be what they wanted but I can't let them stop me from becoming an Earth Bender.

Who're you?" he asked her.

"I'm Toph Bei Fong.

My friends, sister and I are trying to stop Azula as she escaped from the hospital and trying to take over the Earth Kingdom but we're going to stop her." she replied.

"Ah you're the Blind Bandit.

You were amazing at Earth Rumble." he said.

She was stunned hearing this from him but she had a feeling that he was like her, imprisoned in his home by his parents and having no freedom and no life but she hoped he could help them as she let him go.

"Come on Tai.

We'll need your help in stopping Azula." she said.

He followed her back to camp but was nervous seeing Appa.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you." Aang said as Tai stared.

"T-You're the Avatar, master of all four elements." he said.

Aang laughed at Tai.

"Yeah that's me.

Who're you?

Toph's boyfriend?" he told him.

Tai was startled and blushed hearing that.

"N-No I'm not!

I came to help stop Azula." he answered.

Aang understood.

He then saw him follow Toph.

* * *

Azula smiled as she showed up at the Fire Nation as Zuko wasn't happy seeing his deranged sister here but she smiled as lightning emerged from her hands but he used Fire Bending to stop her attack.

"I won't let you overthrow me Azula!" he said to her.

She didn't answer as she was sent off her feet by his attack but she left.

He wondered if Katara and the others knew about this but decided not to let Azula get to him as he saw her leave.

He sighed in anger.

* * *

Katara was surprised seeing Tai quiet as she and the others were looking at him.

He looked down at the ground and saw Kia with Toph but was confused as the two sisters were Earth bending but Sokka sighed knowing that Kia had to help stop Azula but Aang saw Kia on Appa's back laughing.

"Who's that little girl with Toph?" Tai asked Katara.

"That's Kia, Toph's sister.

She's visually impaired.

You care about Toph, don't you?" she said.

Tai didn't answer as they were eating.

He then saw Zuko show up.

Katara wondered what was going on...


End file.
